The Last Dance
by Satsuki Miko
Summary: Crystal Tokyo. Os Shitennnous foram ressuscitados e a calma reinou por um longo tempo, mas o que irá acontecer agora que Queen Beryl voltou e quer seus Shitennous de volta ao seu lado?... Será que o amor de Minako e Kunzite irá sobreviver a isso?...


**The Last Dance**

_**Disclaimer:**__**Os personagens originais pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi, a tia sensei maravilhosa e inspiração de muitos. Que quando crescer, serei igual a ela. *Sonhando acordada.***_

_**Observação:**__** Sim, tem trilha, sim irei recomendar caso alguém seja insano de viajar nas fanfics como eu e goste de um fundo musical, porque né...**_

_**Trilha sonora dessa fanfic: Lifehouse – It Is What It Is.**_

- SM -

Era isso... Mais uma vez o destino ameaça os separar...

Crystal Tokyo já não era mais considerada tão segura... Beryl estava de volta e aparentemente mais forte que antes. Forte suficientemente para conseguir controlar seus ex-shitennous à distância, infiltrando em suas mentes, pregando-lhes peça e confundido o irreal com o real, especialmente o Líder dos Shitennous.

Noite após noite, ela fingia dormir, mas a preocupação que a assombrava levava seu sono inteiramente embora. Ela não podia vê-lo, mas o conhecia como a palma de sua mão e melhor que qualquer um.

Se **Ele** se movia. **Ela** se movia.

Se **Ele** respirava. **Ela** respirava.

A ligação entre eles era extremamente forte, agora mais do que nunca. Ele não precisava lhe dizer nada, bastava um olhar ou até mesmo uma mudança de respiração para ela saber o estado de humor dele ou o que corria por sua mente. Ele se tornará para ela legível e tão transparente como água cristalina. Era tão simples ler suas feições e saber exatamente o que ele pensava ou seu próximo passo antes mesmo de realizá-lo.

O mesmo acontecia com ele em relação a ela, ele era a pessoa que mais a conhecia. Seu silêncio pra ele nunca era sinal de desconforto, até isso ele conseguia ler com precisão, sabendo as horas exatas que deveria ou não dizer algo ou quando ela precisava de espaço para ficar sozinha e colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Sabia que toda noite, de umas semanas pra cá, ele esperava que ela dormisse para se levantar da cama, às vezes saindo do quarto e demorando quase até o amanhecer pra retornar para cama. Outras vezes, ele simplesmente ficava acordado, deitado ou caminhando pelo quarto ou ficava na varanda sentado sobre a mureta com o olhar tão longe quanto sua mente e ela naqueles momentos não conseguia lê-lo mais com tanta precisão.

E esse simples fato a preocupava, aquela maldita mulher, **ela** estava o tomando de seus braços, tomando o **seu** General. Ela não podia permitir, não queria permitir. Mas a cada dia que se passava os sinais de seu afastamento se tornavam maiores.

Todos os Shitennous já haviam tido alguns lapsos de atenção em momentos importantes do dia a dia no palácio e todos já haviam perdido o controle em algum momento provando ao reino que já não eram confiáveis, nem a si mesmos.

Kunzite havia sido o último afetado por **ela** e o último surto que teve por conta de uma discussão boba, por culpa dela e sua boca grande por sinal, que o levará a perder o pouco de paciência que lhe restará.

Ainda se lembrava da discussão na cozinha em meio a uma manhã. Ela, Jadeite, Usagi e Kunzite se encontravam na cozinha, ainda era cedo demais para os empregados e qualquer um na verdade se levantar, mas eles tinham o sono leve. Era quase uma piada imaginar que um dia veria Usagi acordar tão cedo e ainda ter sono leve, mas os acontecimentos e os múltiplos ataques que suas senshis haviam sofrido era motivo suficiente para lhe tirar da cama e deixá-la atenta vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Em meio a um determinado momento de conversas e brincadeiras insanas entre Jadeite e Usagi para tirá-la do sério, Minako havia trazido um assunto, ou melhor retornado com um assunto que ainda se arrependia ter levantado e posto em questão.

Resolvera confrontar Kunzite sobre uma das mil malditas "admiradoras" dele. Ela melhor do que ninguém sabia o quanto ele conseguia ser sexy, irresistível, atraente, de dar água na boca e causar muita inveja por ai, e era exatamente por isso que a idéia de qualquer outra dando em cima ele a ela a enraivava.

Só de se lembrar **daquela mulher **seu sangue fervia, quase borbulhava. _Ennila_. Que nome idiota... Odiava aquela mulher!

Desde que ela conhecerá Kunzite e isso já fazia alguns bons anos, mais de três até, ela vivia rondando como um tubarão, melhor ainda uma cobra das mais peçonhentas, apenas a espera do momento exato para dar o bote e fisgar sua presa.

Lembrava-se das vezes que a pegará flertando o **seu** General, mesmo ainda não sendo seu naquela época oficialmente. Uma das vezes ficará sabendo por uma das meninas que essa mulherzinha carente e vulgar simplesmente havia sem mais nem menos feito praticamente um stripper perante a ele, em local público apesar de estarem apenas eles dois.

Tirou suas roupas ali mesmo, se ofereceu para o seu General. Ela bem sabia que não tinha direito de cobrar nada, muito menos direito de sentir-se tão enciumada, mas... Diabos! **Ele** era **DELA**! Dá licença?

Porque ele tinha que ser tão... Ridiculamente irresistível? Às vezes ela tinha raiva de tanta beleza e perfeição juntas. Tudo nele era perfeito, olhos, boca, rosto, o corpo... Tudo ali era incrivelmente perfeito.

Mas naquela manhã ela tinha que estragar tudo os levando a ter uma discussão ridícula sobre aquela mulher, tudo porque ela se lembrava que apesar dele nunca ter ficado com ela, nem sequer se interessado pelo seu corpo mesmo ela oferecendo-se de livre e espontânea vontade, ele havia flertado algumas vezes, Flertes bobos, Mas era o bastante para arrastá-la para um inferno de posse.

Ele havia saído da cozinha após ela o ferir com suas palavras impensadas e foi então que tudo aconteceu, rápido demais pra ela sequer entender o que havia acontecido. Quando chegará ao quarto dele, um pouco depois dele sair da cozinha, tudo que encontrou foi um quarto destruído, pouco havia sobrado. Ficou claro que ele havia feito aquilo. Móveis destruídos, travesseiros... Janelas quebradas... Tudo havia ido pelos ares com o poder de tanta energia sendo emanada.

Tinha certeza absoluta apesar de poucos terem comentado sobre o assunto que sentiram seus poderes.

Fora o primeiro grande estrago feito devido a influência de Beryl em algum deles. Até agora tudo tinha sido pequeno, controlável, mas aquilo fora a prova que ela não estava para brincadeiras.

Ainda doía lembrar o estado com o qual o achou naquele quarto, completamente esgotado de energia, semi-inconsciente porque ouvia perfeitamente os murmúrios incoerentes que a levavam a certeza que Malachite ameaçava retornar.

Ela não poderia mais brincar de levar uma vida normal, sem problemas, preocupações. Só sorrir, rir, se divertir e ser feliz... Não poderia e jamais arriscaria a vida de suas senshis e acima de tudo de Serenity, mesmo que isso custasse perder seu grande e único amor para todo sempre.

Naquela noite havia sido decidido, os Shitennous iriam partir, deixando o palácio pela segurança de todos. Nem eles mesmos confiavam em suas sombras mais, não queriam arriscar a vida de mais ninguém.

Seria seu último dia, última noite com ele. Últimos risos, sorrisos, trocas de olhares, última vez que dormiram juntos...

Passaram o restante da noite a dentro conversando em sua cama, sobre coisas banais, bobas. Ele estava tentando tirar a mente dela dos problemas, fazê-la esquecer-se de tudo por alguns instantes, só aquela noite e se focar apenas neles, esquecendo que existia um mundo se ruindo lá fora à espera dela e dele.

Ele havia proposto casamento a ela, oficialmente com direito a anel e tudo naquela mesma noite, ela passará boa parte do tempo admirando o anel em seu dedo. Era um anel de cravado de pequenos diamantes em torno de dois aros interligados e um diamante maior no centro. O anel era espalhado de platina, ouro branco 18 quilates. Definitivamente ela tinha que admitir, ele sabia como impressionar.

Toda vez que olhava para aquele anel ela sorria e um múrmuro de riso escapava de seus lábios. Depois de tanto tempo fugindo de Saijou Ace, fugindo até mesmo dele. Após recusar a proposta de casamento de Saijou, ela cedeu, a **ele**... Seu Kunzite. Ele conseguiria o que ninguém, nem mesmo ela achava que seria capaz um dia, aceitar um pedido de casamento. E ela não hesitará em dizer a ele, não a ele. Jamais.

Ele havia feito um pedido em um determinado momento da madrugada, quando tudo que se ouvia era o silêncio ecoar pelas paredes e a suave brisa da noite adentrar seu quarto, fazendo com que as cortinas dançassem suavemente no compasso do vento.

Ele queria uma dança... A última dança...

Alegando que seria uma forma de treinarem para que quando ele voltasse, são e salvo, vivo para seus braços eles já soubessem os passos da valsa, das músicas que ela iria querer dançar com ele...

Surpreendentemente, após certa hesitação ela se pegou aceitando e dando sua mão a ele saindo da cama em que estavam deitados até então lado a lado abraços conversando.

Aquela seria a primeira... E a última dança...

_**~~~SM~~~**_

_Dando um sorriso tímido e quase impossível denotar, mas ele estava ali em uma felicidade e satisfação com algo tão banal quanto uma dança._

"_Obrigado."_

_Disse ele agradecendo com o tom sincero de voz antes de voltar a passar um braço e torno da cintura dela deixando com que sua mão delicadamente subisse pelas suas costas causando certo frenesi de arrepios diferentes dos demais, era um toque leve, mas firme o bastante pra causar uma eletrização pelo contato suave e firmeza sobre a pele. _

_Puxando-a em um solavanco firme, porém ainda delicado e cuidadoso contra si antes de prendê-la bem ali. Imóvel contra ele. _

_Não ousando desviar ou piscar naquele momento, com o olhar e toda sua atenção voltados a uma única coisa naquele quarto, ela. E prendendo aquele olhar ao seu de uma forma tão hipnótica que acreditava que por mais que estivesse hesitante quanto a isso iria lhe faltar a coragem para desviar aquele par de olhos azuis que tanto o fascinavam. Não era um olhar do homem e noivo e sim do General Shitennou que habitava nele, aquele olhar firme e que não aceitava qualquer tipo de hesitação e temor nem da parte dele ou de quem estivesse em suas mãos, aquele velho olhar de quem não estava disposto a permitir a Vênus dentro dela de afugentar-se dele novamente._

"_Essa noite não irá escapar de mim." _

_Disse ele com o tom sério de quem comunica mais que um aviso e sim uma afirmação apesar da brandura contida por trás._

"_Não irá me negar nada."_

_Era uma declaração curta, "grossa" e precisa, e não um pedido ou ordem. Ele estava apenas constatando os fatos a ela para que não houvesse margens para hesitações, tentativas de fuga de seus braços._

"_Sem desculpas. Sem fugas. Já fugiu demais. Hesitou tempo demais. E já permiti demais._

_Com o tom imponente de um velho líder de volta, General Kunzite, o General dela que fora perdido há tempos atrás estava ali, pedindo pela dança roubada que nunca tivera a chance de ter. Não apenas ele, nem o General dentro dele, eram as lembranças e um passado pedindo a chance dessa noite se redimir perante ela._

"_Agora..." _

_Erguendo a mão dela que já estava de volta junto a dele no ar, poucos centímetros mais acima e tomando uma devida distância tanto das mãos para os nossos rostos quanto dos nossos corpos e deixando um certo vão entre eles._

"_Dance." _

_Exigiu com uma ternura e firmeza imponente de séculos de um passado a muito distante e perdido por eles. Ele estava fazendo muito mais do que apenas assumir o controle e tomar seu passado e vida de volta, muito mais que comandar em palavras tudo que ela não iria fazer está noite e nunca mais na vida. Ele estava guiando-a, estivesse ela consciente disso ou não, seus passos, tornando os passos dele e gestos junto aos dela em um ritmo só deles, em uma química mútua e uma ardência abrasadora. Um passo a frente dele e um passo atrás dela... Um passo para o lado e um rodopio tão leve que mal poderia ser sentido se fosse à situação que os permitia isso e muito mais, deixando apenas o som da música preencher o quarto e seus ouvidos e certificando-se que ela não teria atenção a mais nada que não fosse aquele momento, aquela música, aquela dança e a ele._

_**I was only looking for a shortcut home  
But it's complicated  
So complicated  
Somewhere in this city is a road I know  
Where we could make it  
But maybe there's no making it now**_

"_É magnético, vê? Um magnético completamente controlado apenas pelo nosso ritmo e atração."_

_Fazendo-a seguir cada um de seus passos e rodopios e giros onde a afastava dos seus braços segurando-a a ele apenas pelas pontas dos dedos antes de em alguns giros a trazer de volta de forma ritmada e sem pressa e com uma destreza e habilidade sem explicação. Como se já houvesse feito aquilo antes e muito mais que apenas uma ou duas ou três vezes, mas sim várias e repetidas vezes, repetidas noites e repetidos bailes de um antigo palácio, um antigo reino e um vivo passado._

"_Isso somos nós Vênus. Sem desculpas. Sem escapatórias. Sem negação. Só ritmo, química, física, precisão que só nós dois sabermos ler e ter um no outro. Nunca irá conseguir isso em outro lugar ou outro alguém. E nem eu, é a nossa maneira de fazer as coisas. _

_É a precisão de leitura, de saber quando a hesitação tomar conta de mim deixá-la entrar em controle e quando a hesitação alcançar você eu fazer o mesmo, como fiz agora._

_É entretê-la. Reorganizar você. Para sempre clamar você. É a demanda se fazendo presente. Não compreender é nosso dever, mas fazer durar é nossa missão." _

_Fazendo uma pausa ao passo que a puxava mais contra si em leve e firme puxão obrigando-a a precisar tomar alguma atitude a respeito já que dançar na ponta dos pés não seria lá muito confortável. Mas antes que pudesse pensar em algo parando aquela dança por meros segundos, tempo apenas de dizer com uma devoção há tempos guardada._

"_Esse amor desmedido, sem limites que te faz hesitar em tudo que o envolveu por tempo demais. Isso. Cresce em você e tudo que move você, porque você está buscando, porque você está precisando. Então comece a acreditar."_

_Disse ele fazendo-a girar para longe de si novamente e aguardando em uma pausa que a impedia de retornar a ele, levando um minuto que parecia uma hora criando um desconforto a ela e incomodo com aquela distância provando tudo que suas palavras haviam dito agora. _

"_Se negar e se privar de confiança em você e em mim só piora tudo, está vendo..."_

_Abrindo um meio sorriso sedutor e confiante e puxando sua mão obrigando-a a girar de volta aos seus braços, mas desta vez fazendo-a parar de costas pra ele, colada contra ele e usando a mão antes em sua cintura pra abraçá-la pela frente circulando toda sua cintura fechando-a de forma protetora contra ele mesmo antes de entrelaçar os dedos novamente aos seus na mão que pendia ao lado do seu corpo. _

_Abaixando a cabeça e colando sua bochecha a dela por um breve instante obrigando-a a observar seus reflexos frente a um espelho do quarto dela._

"_Precisa com urgência largar essa falta de confiança do lado, não sobre mim. A falta de confiança em você mesma, que é capaz de tudo, até de uma simples dança. _

_Não pode haver brechas de insegurança e hesitação aqui Vênus. Brechas trazem escuridão. Escuridão leva ao medo, que por sua vez passam ao pavor... E pavor leva a perde de controle. Perda de controle leva ao caos. E caos leva a perdição. _

_Não se deixe perder tudo a essa altura do jogo. Vai precisar de tudo intacto sobre você e dentro de você se quiser vencer essa luta. Não se entregue e nem entregue tudo em uma bandeja de prata. Perder é inaceitável para nós dois. Você sabe disso."_

_Com o olhar fixo sobre a sua imagem do reflexo, nos seus olhos enquanto envolvia sua cintura naquele momento com os dois braços a circundando de forma protetora e possessiva, tanto quanto o olhar que emitia a ela. Ele continuou..._

"_Vênus e Kunzite desconhecem a perda. A palavra impossível não consta nos nossos dicionários! E a entrada dela é inadmissível para nós! A idéia por si só é quase um ato de blasfêmia. _

_Nada nunca é suficiente ou chega o bastante para nós, nada tem limites, não conosco. Desconhecemos tudo isso. O céu é limite. _

_Se cair nessa valsa da vida não se preocupe e nem se atenha aos detalhes do que as pessoas a sua volta vão achar ou deixar de pensar sobre aquele momento de tropeço. Sim tropeço, meu amor. Não conhecemos a palavras fraqueza também, nada conosco é fraqueza, apenas meros tropeções e que eventualmente podem gerar desequilíbrios e quedas. E se isso acontecer..." _

_Fez uma nova pausa afastando um pouco antes de manter apenas a mão com a qual conduzia seus passos junto a dele e afastando um pouco antes de erguer a mão sobre a cabeça dela levando a dela com ele e fazendo-a girar como bailarina para ele antes de voltar a prendê-la contra si mesmo pela cintura e deixando aquela mesma mão que a conduzia agora segurar-lhe pelas costas dando o apoio necessário._

"_Eu vou estar lá para lhe segurar! E vou sempre estender a mão quando precisar de mim. Eu vou dar a proteção e o apoio que precisa."_

_**Too long we've been denying  
Now we're both tired of trying  
We hit a wall and we can't get over it  
Nothing to relieve  
It's water under the bridge  
You said it, I get it  
I guess it is what it is**_

_Aproveitando que sua mão estava nas costas dela sustentando-a ali daquela forma e utilizando-se da outra para obrigá-la a virar de lado apenas alguns centímetros antes de obrigá-la a inclinar-se pra trás enquanto inclinava-se sobre ela em seguida. Levando a mão livre a uma das suas coxas erguendo-a apenas o suficiente para tirar seu pé do chão causando uma estranha sensação de queda vertiginosa onde não iria conseguir ver para onde estava caindo e sobre o que iria acabar batendo. _

_Fazendo-a praticamente deitar sobre sua perna dobrada justamente para dar apoio pra que não caísse antes de obrigar com aquilo os dois pés dela perderem contato com o chão como se de uma queda passasse a flutuação._

"_Mas se cair sozinha e eu não estiver lá para pegá-la e nem pra dar proteção, apoio e nada do que jurei a você... É bom que saiba como se erguer sozinha... Porque na hora que isso acontecer..."_

_Fazendo sair daquele colo em um movimento fugaz e vertiginoso que daria por alguns segundos aquela sensação horrível de enjôo e tontura em que poderia mesmo cair e provavelmente iria desequilibrar e ir ao chão se não fosse o fato dele estar segurando-a tão firmemente contra meu corpo._

"_Não terá esse tempo todo que está tendo aqui comigo pra pensar. É tudo questão de segundos para desabar por terra, perder seu chão, o equilíbrio, concentração, foco. Tudo isso se não já não souber como lidar vai se esvair em milésimos de segundo e você irá cair._

_E não poderei pegar você. Não estarei lá pra isso. É hora de aprender a ser você de novo, Vênus. Você não faz idéia do que milésimos de segundo podem fazer com sua mente e sua alma... Se perder de você mesma... _

_**Eu sei**__. E não quero isso pra você. Meu dever é não deixar cair enquanto puder impedir seus tropeços. Por tanto sem tropeços... Tome as rédeas de você mesma novamente e me mostre o que ainda existe de liderança e obstinação." _

_Terminando o discurso com um sorriso e lendo olhar dela se no tempo que ele usou pra dizer aquilo já havia se recuperado dos efeitos daquela dança antes de inclinar-se mais pra baixo capturando seus lábios com os seus próprios em um beijo naquele ritmo só deles, com a disputa por quem conseguia fazer melhor e matar um ao outro de forma mais rápida ou vagarosa, se consumindo naquela droga particular viciante que levava o ar de ambos embora e os entontecesse de pura chama e dormência por não conseguir desgrudar por mais que os pulmões implorassem pela vida._

_Em uma mudança súbita de eventos, ele a estava empurrando-a naquele beijo intoxicante cada vez mais pra trás sem parar a sua requerida dança perdida já tendo retomado o controle das posições como antes, mão sobre mão, dedos entrelaçados no ar enquanto sua outra mão se encarregava de mantê-la segura pelas costas para não tropeçar apesar de imaginar que após aquilo ela iria saber já o que fazer para não tropeçar mais._

_**I was only trying to bury the pain  
But I made you cry and I can't stop the crying  
Was only trying to save me  
But I lost you again  
Now there's only lying  
Wish I could say it's only me**_

_Fazendo-a bater as costas no exato instante que retirava a mão dali bem sobre o espelho frio e gelado e só aprofundando mais o beijo não dando escapatória, parecendo subitamente tomado por algo maior, parecendo estar a punindo ou tentando dizer algo com aquele gesto de impedi-la de tomar fôlego. Entrelaçando seus dedos e a outra mão na dela antes de empurrar ambas as mãos dela que até então estavam dançando no ar contra o espelho fazendo-a entrar em contato com aquele frio novamente e empurrando-a novamente, praticamente esmagando seu corpo contra aquele espelho onde em meio à música dava-se pra ouvir o possível aviso do material que não iria agüentar muita pressão mais do que aquilo e nem assim parecendo se importar. _

_Causando uma estranha sensação que ela iria se machucar demais contra aquilo, aquele frio atrás dela parecia avisar que se não o detivesse a tempo de um desastre eminente... _

_Ele murmurou um gemido longo e abafado contra os lábios dela, de quem estava completamente fora de controle e aumentando levemente a pressão sobre os seus dedos tornando-a mais forte, necessitando mais de tudo dela antes de quebrar o beijo para o alívio dos pulmões de Minako que provavelmente o iriam agradecer por aquilo. _

_**Too long we've been denying  
Now we're both tired of trying  
We hit a wall and we can't get over it  
Nothing to relieve  
It's water under the bridge  
You said it, I get it  
I guess it is what it is**_

_Mas nem por isso ele se detinha ali, passou logo para o seu pescoço em uma questão de milésimos de segundos, um simples piscar de olho, um sopro apenas. Atacando-o como nunca o fez antes nem depois, nem no passado nem no presente. Mas causando uma dor tão prazerosa quanto viciante que tornava impossível dizer ou emitir qualquer som de desagrado por mais que pudesse machucar ou causar marcas e seus danos que logo iriam desaparecer._

_Abaixando as mãos dela contra o espelho junto as dele até solta-las por completo deixando suas mãos livres e braços pendendo ao lado do seu corpo enquanto usava da mão esquerda pra circundar sua cintura obrigando-a a desgrudar aquela área do espelho e grudá-la contra ele enquanto a outra mão aproveitava da sua distração junto a sua pra procurar algo a nossa volta._

_E conforme isso acontecia e mais a mão fosse obrigada a descer ele também descia com os beijos e deliciosos ataques passando dessa vez pelo caminho todo deixando uma trilha de ardência que precisava e implorava pra ser suprida com máxima urgência, passando pelo vão do seu decote, descendo até o começo do seu estômago dando pequenos beijos e mordidas sobre o tecido do vestido ali causando um novo frenesi de choques eletrizantes e um frio gostoso antes de descer mais ainda pela sua barriga repetindo os beijos e mordida ali até sentir alcançar o que ele tanto procurava e pegar da mesinha ao lado._

_Acabando por ficar de joelhos a frente dela, segurando-a agora com ambas as mãos pela cintura e com o olhar fixado sobre os dela apenas aguardando que se recuperasse, recuperasse seu ar e fôlego, os batimentos cardíacos se acalmassem, o fogo controlasse-se e pacientemente aguardando que abrisse os olhos o buscando até o encontrar antes de soltar uma das mãos da sua cintura mostrando o que tinha em mãos._

_"Não se ofenda meu amor, mas já dancei com você. Quero minha dança com __**ela**__..."_

_Estendendo mais acima pra que pegasse a caneta de transformação de suas mãos e aguardando apenas que pegasse sem pressa já que imaginava que deveria estar ainda em afeito do rebuliço daquele ataque sobre ela assim como também estava apesar de todo o autocontrole que ele mesmo tinha. _

_Sorrindo a ela de leve e timidamente ao que pegasse aquilo das mãos após concordar com um leve menear de cabeça e se apoiando com um joelho só agora contra o chão antes de erguer-se dali sem desviar e nem deixá-la desviar o olhar do seu até ficar próximo a ela novamente fazendo lembrar com aquilo da visível e ridícula diferença de alturas entre eles, sorrindo de lado a isso._

_Roubando-lhe um último e longo beijo apenas no simples encostar de lábios ainda quentes e formigantes como quem toma um veneno e poderia morrer a qualquer instante. Voltando a deixá-la sem ar sendo que mal havia lhe dado tempo suficiente pra recuperá-lo propriamente e afastando-se antes de girar e dar-lhe as costas caminhando ao que parecia pra fora do quarto, mas se detento próximo a sua mala e pegando de dentro dela o que precisava antes de fechá-la._

_Vestindo o seu casaco longo preto com o símbolo que adquirida a sua Elite de Shitennous com o passar dos anos e a serviço a Serenity agora. Olhando o símbolo por um breve instante com um orgulho mudo contido no olhar antes de virar-se pra ela com ele já devidamente fechado trazendo até ali o General Kunzite e não mais o Kunzite. O General Shitennou, o amor de Vênus antes de ser de Minako. _

_Sorrindo a ela mais uma vez antes de caminhar de volta para o seu lado em passos calmos sem pressa e parando a sua frente dando uma olhada em seu próprio reflexo atrás dela antes de abaixar o olhar a ela e a caneta em suas mãos. E fazendo um pedido apesar de ser bem afirmação tudo que dizia, mas com o tom beirando candura e urgência._

"_Eu preciso vê-la. Essa dança é sua, minha, nossa. Mas é __**dela**__ também. Especialmente dela, ela precisa dessa dança muito mais que você agora."_

_Disse apoiando a mão esquerda sobre a moldura do espelho enquanto a direita se colocava sobre a dela também segurando naquela caneta como se sua vida dependesse dela e daquele objeto. Fechando os olhos vagarosamente conforme ia encostando a testa sobre a dela forçando a ir encostar sobre o espelho novamente, só que desta vez sem nenhum tipo de força empregada naquela ação. Ficando algum tempo daquela forma sem dizer uma única palavra, já havia falado demais a ela no passado, no presente, ali naqueles dias juntos e naquele momento que estavam compartilhando agora. Respirando fundo e enchendo os pulmões daquele cheiro doce e intoxicante, inalando do seu perfume e aguardando exatos sessenta segundos que gastará em memorizar aquela fragrância e aquele aroma só dela e único dela antes de soltar a respiração vagarosamente. Pedindo em um sussurro quase mudo em um suplico quase doloroso._

"_Por favor?..." _

_Apertando a mão sobre dela e sobre a caneta deixando claro com aquele ato que era um implorar suplicante de quem não queria partir sem vê-la uma última vez, de quem precisava olhar para a imagem que guardou de anos e anos dela, intacta em uma eterna beleza que ninguém jamais iria substituir ou igualasse o cegando tanto assim pra o demais a sua volta._

_Aquilo era a ânsia do medo falando por ele, não medo da situação que eles estavam lidando, isso nunca o assustaria o suficiente por mais que desesperassem ambos, não era o suficiente para assustá-los e os fazer acovardar. Mas era ela, só ela sua Vênus. O temor de partir sem olhar pra ela. Implorando pelo seu amor perdido e roubado e que lhe privaram por anos demais pra suportar mais um minuto sem tê-la novamente, como era antes e como deveria ter sido antes até aqui._

"_Não negue isso a mim... Ao General em agonia por ela em mim. Não negue isso a você... A ela também que deve estar precisando de mim ai dentro. Eu preciso vê-la... Dê-me isso, apenas isso e prometo não pedir nada mais pelo restante de tempo que continuarmos juntos aqui. __Por favor... Por favor..."_

_**Here it comes ready or not  
We both found out it's not how we thought  
That it would be, how it would be  
If the time could turn us around  
What once was lost may be found  
For you and me, for you and me**_

_Repetindo aquelas duas palavras tão poderosas pra ele agora antes de roubar um beijo dela sem desencostar de sua testa ou abrir os olhos. Sussurrando contra os seus lábios enquanto tomava suas mãos juntos as dele deixando-as sobre aquela caneta, juntas e voltando a apertar com uma esperança e desespero pra que o desse o que queria quase palpáveis no ar._

"_Por favor?..." _

_**Too long we've been denying  
Now we're both tired of trying  
We hit a wall and we can't get over it  
Nothing to relieve  
It's water under the bridge  
You said it, I get it  
I guess it is what it is**_

_Implorou em último sussurro. Abrindo os olhos após um último selinho e soltando as mãos dela sobre a caneta e afastando a testa e se afastando dela também aos poucos, em passos meio descoordenados de quem ameaça perder o seu equilíbrio e tomando uma distância devida até bater as pernas contra a madeira da cama dela e então dando pouco mais de três passos à frente se afastando dali também e aguardando com o olhar repleto do pedido agora mudo de quem estava começando a se consumir em agonia._

"_Dê a Vênus o direito da dança dela também. Vamos lá Minako __**meu amorzinho**__, mostre-me que entendeu e ela também... Eu quero ver por mim mesmo e meus próprios olhos..."_

_Terminou a sentença abrindo um sorriso tímido a garota de quem iria aguardar ali naquele lugar por anos se fosse preciso até ganhar aquela dança._

_**I was only looking for a shortcut home  
But it's complicated  
So complicated**_

_**~~~SM~~~**_

A última dança... E então ele partiu...

Já haviam se passado meses, ela sabia que ele não retornaria mais... Kunzite desapareça para sempre...

Malachite estava de volta, os Shitennous estavam sobre o domínio de Beryl mais uma vez, seu amor não era mais seu...

De amantes eternos a inimigos mortais...

Mas ainda assim ela sabia, cabia a ela colocar um fim em tudo aquilo. Devia isso a si mesma, mas acima de tudo prometerá a ele.

A morte era uma saída tomada pelos covardes, assim diziam, mas era preferível isso a ser para sempre de outro alguém...

Ela o mataria, sua vida se extinguiria pelo fio frio e letal da lâmina de sua espada. Era o que restava, era tudo que poderia prover a ele... Seu amor eterno...

Vênus devia isso a Kunzite...

Um último suspiro, um último sorriso verdadeiro, últimas carícias e trocas e juras de amor, palavras ternas que nunca mais iria ouvir...

Ela sabia que ao fazer aquilo não iria matar apenas ele, mas a si própria também, não existia Minako sem Kunzite, nem mesmo Vênus sem seu General Shitennou.

Se ele morresse ela morreria também... Mesmo que fosse apenas por dentro, mas nunca seria a mesma... Nunca mais um sorriso seria igual, uma risada seria igual... Tudo se extinguiria junto a ele.

Porque isso eram eles...

Se **Ele** se movia... **Ela** se movia...

Se **Ele** respirava... **Ela** respirava...

Se **Ele** morresse... **Ela** morreria junto...

_**~~~SM~~~**_

"_**Aonde eu for você irá.**_

_**Levo o seu coração dentro do meu coração.**_

_**Eu estou dizendo que se é para gente se amar, persevera."**_


End file.
